AMOR ENVENENADO
by BethLove
Summary: DESPUÉS DE LA GUERRA. HINATA SIENTE QUE AUN SIGUE SIN SER RECONOCIDA Y DECIDE IRSE DE LA ALDEA, SIN IMAGINAR QUE EN EL CAMINO SE ENCONTRARA CON SASUKE UCHIHA Y QUE CIERTO VENENO LO ENAMORARA DE ELLA PERDIDAMENTE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. Naruto no me pertenece **

Le pertenece a el gran Masashi Kishimoto

**Todo lo demás es de mi imaginación **

-" son pensamientos

- - es dialogo.

Es mi primer fic espero que les guste.

**El punto ciego del Byakugan**

Estaba parada en un claro del bosque mirando a

mi alrededor.

Recordando las palabras de Naruto, después de

haberle confesado mi amor, de haberme

interpuesto entre el y Pain,

Pensé..

Por que rayos pensé que correspondería a mi

amor?

Aunque apezar de mi dolor y mi rabia,lo haría de

nuevo.

Aun así el sonrojo en mis mejillas esta vez era

por el dolor, el dolor punzante que no

desaparecía, que quemaba mi pecho, que no me

permitía respirar, pensé en tirarme al suelo, tal

vez sentir el pasto fresco en mi cuerpo me

quitaría este ardor.

Ahí, echa ovillo como lo hice antes cuando mi

otou-san me gritaba que era una vergüenza para

el clan Hyuga, que mi hermana menor Hanabi

seria su heredera, que yo seria pasada a la rama

secundaria...

Tirada ahí en el pasto recordé la cuarta guerra

todos luchábamos y yo luche por mi, por mi

familia,por mis amigos y por Naruto el cual aun

no destruía mi corazón,que tonta fui si me

rehuyó tanto tiempo,si no comprendió mis

sentimientos que me hizo creer que eso

cambiaría?

Recordé el día que vi a Ushiha Sasuke, Naruto

que era ya el Hokage después de ganar la cuarta

guerra, le perdono el haber sido un ninja

renegado,por que al entender su destino, después

de que su hermano le dijo que se perdonara así

mismo, el ayudo a terminar con Madara y

Kabuto.

Comenzó a llover y las gotas invadían mi rostro

llevándose mis lágrimas con ellas, en ese

momento comprendí a ese chico.

Uchiha Sasuke había luchado contra su propia

debilidad, había luchado contra sus propios

demonios y casi los había vencido, el día que lo

mire abandonar Konoha mire en sus ojos el dolor

que aun sentía,y era hoy que yo lo comprendía,

me di cuenta que yo soy como el punto ciego de

mi Byakugan, yo soy nada para mi aldea, soy

nada para mi clan y soy nada para Naruto, tenia

dos opciones, seguir tirada en el pasto o irme de

esa aldea y luchar contra mis demonios.

La primera idea era cómoda y era siempre lo que

hacia,pero la segunda hacia que mis pies me

picaran y quisiera correr lejos de ahí.

Decidí ir a mi casa por algo de ropa y mis

ahorros, hice una carta para mi Otou-san y otra para

el Hokage, trate de que mis palabras no lo hicieranhicieran

sentir culpable (aun le tenia demasiado amor

para lastimarlo).

Fui con Kurenai sensei,le deje las dos cartas y le

pedí de favor que las entregara por mi, trato de

convencerme de que me quedara, pero luego de

un momento me dio un largo abrazo y me

despedí de el recién nacido Azuma-chan, en ese

momento quise llorar, pero mi corazón ardía

tanto que creo evaporó mis lágrimas.

Así una mañana lluviosa abandone Konoha, a el

clan Hyuga y a Naruto el gran Hokage.

No sabia a donde ir, pero tampoco me importaba

mucho, solo camine,en cierto momento pensé a

donde van las personas sin hogar, esos ninjas

renegados, a que se dedican? No es que yo fuera

una kunoichi que renegara de Konoha, mas bien

odiaba ser el punto ciego, eso era todo.

Después de andar unos días me encontré en una

pequeña aldea, decidí darme una ducha y comer

bien ( siempre eh sido algo glotona) encontré un

lugar en donde me rentaron una habitación, era

pequeña, tenia una chimenea, un futon y cerca

había aguas termales, de inmediato me fui a las

aguas termales, estaba tan cansada que comencé

a quedarme dormida recargada en una

roca, repentinamente escuche una explosión no

muy lejos y gritos de personas, active mi

Byakugan supe de inmediato que algo andaba

mal,mire a los causantes, eran tres hombres y

uno de ellos me parecía muy conocido, -Uchiha

Sasuke?-

-"pero como que hacia ahí?"-

me puse mi ropa de inmediato y corrí al lugar

pero ellos ya no estaban ahí, había un hombre

herido pero no de gravedad, con mi Byakugan los

busque y los pude ver adentrándose en el

bosque, eran rápidos se habían alejado bastante

en poco tiempo, corrí hacia allá pero me quede a

una distancia prudente, cuando llegue el Uchiha

ya había acabado con el otro hombre y no de una

manera "linda" había cortado su garganta con su

katana, sentí un intenso frío recorrer mi piel.

Estaba ahí viendo a Uchiha Sasuke el hombre

que sin querer había ayudado a que tomara la

decisión de irme de Konoha y estaba ahí

matando a sangre fría a un hombre, trague saliva

fuerte y pensé en acercarme, pero me detuve,

cuando menos pensé paso junto a mi un kunai

con una velocidad formidable, al sentir el viento

mi piel se erizo,el con sus ojos rojos volteo a

verme y me dijo

- que buscas?-

Había algo de temor en su voz.

-se que eres Uchiha Sasuke yo soy Hyuga

Hinata, no busco problemas!-

Le grite con la voz temblorosa.

Presenti que el ya sabia quien era yo puesto que

había fallado con el kunai a propósito.

Sin mirar mas hacia mimi, comenzó su andar,yo

baje de el árbol en el que estaba y comencé a

seguirlo sigilosamente,sabia que no debía

hacerlo pero algo mas fuerte que yo me obligaba

a continuar.

-"que pasa contigo Hinata, por que los sigues?"-

Repentinamente el se detuvo imagine que ya me

había visto de nuevo.

-"pésima ninja"-

El activo su sharingan y la piel se me erizo de

nuevo,pensé que me atacaría así que me dije

-no

temas Hinata, si quieres que el te entrene se

fuerte-

-"Entrenarme? Cuando se me había ocurrido esa

idea?"-

Y active mi linea sucesoria, al activarla me di

cuenta que estábamos rodeados, en total siete

hombres.

-" como no me había dado cuenta,la peor

kunoichi de la historia"-

me regañe mentalmente

de nuevo.

El Uchiha miro hacia donde estaba yo y hacia

donde estaban los hombres, sin duda el ya los

tenia localizados a todos,yo trate de dar un

salto para refugiarme en otro árbol, pero alguien

detrás de mi me dijo:

-no des un paso o te mueres-

la voz era tosca y

sentí una sensación de miedo que recorrió mi

espalda.

Sentí como un Kunai se clavaba en mi costilla

derecha sin llegar a penetrar.

De nuevo supe que Otou-san tenia razón, no soy

una digna Hyuga.

Sentí la rabia inundar mi cuerpo,la sentí subir

desde mi estomago hasta mi garganta.

Los otros hombres salieron de su escondite

enfrentando al Uchiha, así comenzó una batalla,

mientras que yo pensaba en lo que haría, llene

mi puño de chakra y sin pensarlo mas lo estrelle

a toda velocidad en el brazo de el hombre, sintió

dolor pues de inmediato soltó el kunai yo me

gire y le hice el "puño suave" cerrando todos sus

conductos de shakra, el cayo retorciendose de

dolor, yo me sentí feliz, el verlo en el piso me

dio una satisfacción que jamas creí sentir al ver

sufrir a alguien, cuando mire al Uchiha ya había

terminado sin dificultad con los otros, sin

pensarlo di un salto hacia donde el estaba y

llena de euforia le grite.

-¡ Uchiha san por favor entreneme!-

El frunció el ceño y solo dijo

-¡ ESTUPIDA !-

Y me abrazo girando su cuerpo sobre el mio, que

sensación extraña sentí, solo Kiba-kun había echo eso

algunas veces mientras entrenábamos, pero solo

por accidente, mire su rostro y sus ojos se

abrieron enormemente, gire mi rostro y pude ver

como el hombre al que yo había derribado estaba

de pie y había lanzado un Kunai, que se clavo

justo en la espalda de Uchiha,sus ojos se

volvieron de un negro intenso y cayo sobre mi.

-"herido! Huchiha san había sido herido por mi

culpa!"-

no podía salir de mi asombro.

Pero tome una enorme bocanada de aire y me

gire sobre el para así dar un salto y derribar de

nuevo a mi atacante, para mi sorpresa el lucia

aun mas asustado se hincó y dijo algo que no

comprendí bien.

-oh no! No, no,no!, MALDITA MOCOSA!-

Y cayo al piso muerto, me acerque a el pero su

cuerpo exploto, supongo que era para proteger

sus secretos,

Corrí de nuevo hacia donde estaba Uchiha san.

-"va a morir por mi culpa, por mi descuido?"-

Mas que nunca odie mi debilidad,después de un

momento hice una "camilla" con ramas y

comenze a arrastrarlo, comenzaba a nevar y el

frío me calaba hasta los huesos, debía encontrar

un refugio, debíadebía buscar unas hierbas

medicinales, yo tenia un hunguento contra veneno

de mi propia creación, pero no creo que fuera

suficiente y mas por que no sabia a que tipo de

veneno me enfrentaba, cuando le quite el kunai a

Uchiha san, me di cuenta que tenia un extraño

olor, muy dulzón y supuse que era algún veneno,

mas no imagino por que el hombre había muerto,

definitivamente no había sido por mi ataque, con

cuidado metí a Uchiha san a una cueva y prendi

una fogata.

sabia que el tiempo era mi peor

enemigo.

Cuando regrese con las pocas hierbas que

encontré,me acerque y estaba ardiendo en fiebre

y se retorcia de dolor,comenze a mesclar las

hierbas con mi hunguento y se lo aplique,

tambien le di ( a fuerza ) unas pildoras de el

soldado que me habia regalado hace un tiempo

Sakura chan,pense en lo horrible que saben, pero

lo mantendrian fuerte, escuche que balbuceaba

cosas, pero no entendi que decia, despues de

unas horas la fiebre comenzo a ceder y ahora

temblaba de frio, yo igual tenia mucho frio.

-"podria acostarme junto a el y darnos calor

mutuo"-

mi cara se sonrojo de inmediato al

imaginar la ecena.

-de verdad yo Hinata pense eso con Uchiha san?

Algo muy malo me pasa-

Las horas pasaron y el amanecer trajo con el

algunos leves rayos de sol,sali para que me diera

en la cara pues la tenia casi congelada, Uchiha

san habia tenido una noche tranquila solo habia

vomitado dos veces, se revolco en el piso unas

cuantas y la fiebre habia sedido.

Cuando menos pense senti que se me erizaba la

piel y no era por el frio, Uchiha san estaba

parado detras de mi cerca, demaciado cerca.

-que has echo Hyuga?-

su voz sonaba

desesperada.

trate de girarme pero su mano sostubo mi rostro

y con su otra mano pego mi cuerpo aun mas al

suyo,eso era lo mas sexy que me habia pasado

en la vida, su cuerpo pegado al mio,su aliento

en mi oido, senti como mi corazon se acelero y

en unos segundos solo vi el vacio...

**Este es el primer capítulo es una historia corta, me encanta los SasuHina **

_Saludos a todos y espero reviews también pueden darme tomatazos jejeje_

. **Sayonara ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. 

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a el gran Masashi Kishimoto.**

Lo demás es idea mía ;).

**Cap 2**

¿Quiero el antídoto?

» POV SASUKE«

Desperte de ese sueño que no era pesadilla pero

tampoco era tranquilo, en mi mente solo habia

una imagen hilos de shakra que recorrian mi

cuerpo, y ese aroma, ese aroma dulce que no se

alejaba de mi.

Era como si estuviera en un Genjutsu del que no podia

escapar ni con mi Mangekyo sharingan, despues

de lo que me parecio una eternidad senti un poco

de tranquilidad y los hilos de shakra comenzaron

a desaparecer.

senti que ellos se unian a algo

demaciado tranquilo y tibio, muy placentero.

Desperte y mire a la Hyuga en la entrada a una

cueva en donde seguro pasamos la noche.

una

imagen lleno mi vista.

los hilos de shakra corrian

por todo el lugar pero terminaban en

ella, comenzaron a encojerse y se hicieron mas

finos, y me jalaban con tanta fuerza que no pude

mas que ponerme de pie y acercarme a ella, me

jalaban como un iman, con una fuerza

indescriptible, me acerque a ella y no tube mas

que abrazarla y ella repentinamente se desmayo,

defenitivamnete era la peor kunoichi que habia

conocido, pero por que su calor me atraia,

sentirla cerca me estaba voviendo loco, con una

locura que no comprendia que me asustaba, que

no me permitia si quiera la idea alejarme de

ella.

queria hacerla mia sentir sus labios, besarla

amarla.

-"yo Uchiha Sasuske pensando en algo como

eso?"- que me habia echo esa mujer.

No es que yo nunca hubiera estado con una

mujer, pero ninguna nunca me habia enloquecido

asi, ver sus mejillas sonrosodas la hacian ver

hermosa, tan tierna, tan dulce, tan deceable, su

cuerpo entre mis brazos me hacia desearla aun

mas.

un momento despues logre calmarme y

aunque mi mente estaba loca aun quedaba algo

de cordura en ella, recoste a la mujer en la

"camilla" que seguramente ella creo para

mi, decidi alejarme un poco, por que las ansias

por tenerla eran muy grandes.

un rato despues

ella desperto.

»FIN POV SASUKE«

Abri los ojos y mire la oscuridad de la cueva, gire

mi mirada por todo el lugar, me sonroje al

recordar por que me habia desmayado y me

levante de un salto.

-"que tonta fui"-pero por lo menos el no me

habia matado.

pero en donde se encontraba el?

Me asome afuera de la cueva y lo mire junto a

una fogata asando un... ¿conejo? Sin duda era un

conejo, olia muy bien, yo tenia mucha hambre y

al parecer yo no era la unica.

el me miro de reojo

y yo camine lentamente hacia el.

-Uchiha san yo...-

Que podia decirle, no tenia ni idea.

El volteo a verme con los ojos negros mas

brillantes que habia visto.

-estas bien? Debemos hablar-

Su voz era una mescla de dulzura con

desesperación, eso hizo que yo temblara de

nervios.

-cl-claro Uchiha san-

La voz me temblo como siempre.

El se levanto y se alejo aun mas de mi.

-Hinata yo.. Creo que eh sido envenenado-

Abri los ojos como platos.

-crei que el peligro habia pasado pero...-

El me volteo a ver señudo.

-dejame terminar, ese veneno contenia algunos

elementos que desconosco, pero me hace sentir...

No enfermo, mas bien...-

El dudaba en como expliacarlo, me asuste aun mas.

-el hombre que me lanzo el kunai era un hombre

que era buscado por que robaba mujeres de las

aldeas, las matenia un tiempo con el y abusaba

de ellas, pero ellas siempre lo seguian por

voluntad propia, asi que nunca se le podia acusar

de algo-

Mis piernas temblaban un temor invadio mi

cuerpo.

-ahora veo como lo hacia. seguramente usaba

este veneno con ellas-

Su voz comenzo a temblar

-Uchiha san usted... Ss-siente algo por ese

hombre?-

El se levanto de golpe y se acerco a mi

-POR TI!- Grito - siento algo por ti, algo que me

quema, que me acerca a ti como un maldito

Iman-

No podia crer lo que escuchaba Uchiha Sasuke

enamorado de mi? Claro era el veneno pero aun

asi senti que las piernas me fallaban, me

desmayaria de nuevo, el me acerco a su cuerpo

para portegerme de la caida, lo que hiso que mi

sonrojo aumentara y causo uno leve en el.

Se volteo a el otro lado y me dijo

-se que esto no debe ser apezar de todo aun

queda algo de cordura en mi-

Eso me hiso regresar a la realidad el no me

amaba era el veneno, me pare y el me solto

-fui a investigar el lugar del ataque y pude

recuperar el kunai tal vez ahí quede algo de el

veneno y si lo investigo, tal vez haya una cura-

Sus palabras me cayeron como un valde de agua

fria, queria curarse de el error de amarme, me

aleje aun mas de el, tome valor y le dije

-Uchiha san yo lo ayudare a encontrar la cura-

Senti una sensacion extraña en el estomago, pero

sabia que eso era lo correcto.

el asintio y me

ofrecio algo de comida.

Luego me conto que el ninja era de la aldea de

las flores, que tal vez ahí podria encontrar una

respuesta.

pude verlo como luchaba por no

mirarme a los ojos, y egoistamente senti dolor

-"tanto le desagrada la idea de estar enamorado

de alguien como yo, seguro preferia estar

"enamorado" de alguien fuerte y digna de un

Uchiha"-

luego de un momento me dijo que pasariamos la

noche ahí y que comezariamos el viaje al dia

siguiente.

El se salio y yo me quede en la cueva, senti una

punzada en el estomago, cuando sin querer lo

compare con Naruto kun y su doloroso rechazo,

sin querer estaba siendo rechazada dos veces en

el mismo mes, eso ya era demaciado.

» POV SASUKE«

Cuando mire a la Hyuga acomodarse en un

rincon, supe que esta seria una noche muy

larga, me sentia debil en su precencia, ¿como pude

llegar a algo asi?

De todas las cosas que podian haberme pasado

me habia pasado eso a mi Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenia que encontrar una cura y debia ser

rapido.

pense mucho en irme en ese momento asi

seria mas facil, pero el solo echo de pensar en

alejarme de ella me causaba un dolor muy fuerte,

debilitava mis habilidades y nublaba mis

prioridades, comenze a dudar de que aun pudiera

hacer algo al respecto, tal vez debia dejarme

llevar por este sentimiento,

-"No un Uchiha jamas se rinde"- me dijo una voz en mi interior.

Luego recorde esas veces cuando la mire

espiando a Naruto, la forma como lo veia, si

habia alguien a quien Hyuga Hinata amaba era

al Dobe.

tube el impulso de acercarme a ella

cuando la vi profundamente dormida, estaba de

espaldas y su respiración era un dulce sonido en

mi oido, me acerque para verle su rostro y ella se

giro de repente, la escuche murmurar

-Naruto kun-

Y vi una lagrima que atravezo su rostro, ese

rostro de porcelana que lucia hermoso, la Hyuga

lloraba por ese dobe seguro el la habia

rechazado y por eso ella estaba asi.

senti deseos

de abrazarla, de decirle que yo la amaba que

desde esa tarde mi corazon latia por ella, que no

me importaba como fue la amaba, pero aun habia

un poco de prudencia en mi y me aleje.

cuando

amanecio la vi salir de la cueva la luz de el sol

se reflejaba en sus ojos y era algo hermoso.

-"como es que Naruto nunca lo noto?"-

Y comenzamos nuestro camino despues de un

rato, supimos que estabamos a 3 dias de la aldea

de las flores,en todo el camino no cruzamos ni

una palabra, pero no pude evitar mirarla algunas

veces de reojo, era una kunoichi no muy fuerte a

simple vista, pequeña con aparencia devil, pero

habia en sus ojos algo que me recordaba a

Naruto, cada vez que caia o tropezaba, parecia

regañarse asi misma y sacar fuerzas para seguir...

asi es Naruto y esa era la clase de fuerza que yo también quería encontrar, ya no quería venganza, quería vivir, luchar por un ideal para mi y tal vez este era el extraño camino que debía seguir.

**Fin de el capitulo 2**

E_spero que les guste y sigan esta historia hay un poco NaruHina, y SasuSaku no olviden dejar Reviews o algún tomatazo :P_

**Sayonara :p**


End file.
